Twenty-Five One Hundreds
by Jessunflower
Summary: A Reader x Various collection of twenty-five ficlets/drabbles featuring the many guys of KHR! Each chapter is exactly 100 words long (excluding the author's note) and was inspired by a prompt. Replace your name with [Y/N] and join the story! A very fluffy collection dedicated to the fangirling KHR-obsessed girls of the world. Cover image by ippus on DeviantArt. DISCONTINUED.
1. Always (Gokudera)

**A/N: **I almost completely forgot about this to be honest. Alright, so I was stalking the 'Anime and Manga Fanfiction Challenges' forum a little while back since I had SERIOUS writer's block, and I came across the "100 Word Drabbles Challenge with Prompts" by reminiscent-afterthought. Basically she gave a list of prompts. We can only use one word per prompt, and each chapter has to be an exactly 100-word drabble (author's note excluded). She gave a list of 100 prompts, but I'm only doing 25 because... I'm lame and I don't think I'd be able to bring myself to write one hundred chapters for anything.

Welp, here's the first chapter of my story for this 100 Word Drabbles Challenge with Prompts", and the first chapter to my first-ever reader insert/second person narrator story. Each chapter has a different prompt, and stars a different male KHR character. Yes, this is a Reader x Various story. This KHR character for this chapter is Gokudera! I hope you enjoy, please read and review!

**I do not own Kateyo Hitman Reborn! or any of the characters. The challenge idea was by reminiscent-afterthought. I only claim the writing as mine. This is a reader insert story, meaning you are a part of it. All you have to do is replace [Y/N] with your name!**

* * *

**i.)** Always

A thick scent like scorched wood is intertwined in the air you breathe. You cough at the unpleasant and bitter aroma as it lingers indefinitely around the room. You look up from the floor to see none other than the Vongola's Storm Guardian. He's always smoking. _Always._ You ask him why he smokes what you nicknamed "death sticks". He stands from his desk area and calmly walks towards you.

"This is why, [Y/N]."

Without warning, he grabs your shoulder and pulls you towards him into a long, passionate kiss. Your eyes widen but you taste the reason behind his addition.


	2. Around (Hibari)

**A/N: **Written for reminiscent-afterthought's "100 Word Drabbles Challenge with Prompts". Remember that each chapter has a different male KHR character; this chapter's character is Hibari. I had such much fun writing this, but I have to admit, it's so much harder than I thought to be descriptive in a 100-word drabble. Please read and review this chapter so the later ones can only get better!

**I do not own Kateyo Hitman Reborn! or any of the characters. The challenge idea was by reminiscent-afterthought. I only claim the writing as mine. This is a reader insert story, meaning you are a part of it. All you have to do is replace [Y/N] with your name!**

* * *

**ii.)** Around

_Where is Hibari?_

You look around the ballroom but you can't find Namimori Middle's old Disciplinary Committee leader among the countless dashing tuxedos and extravagant ball gowns. Running up the staircase, you lay your eyes on the mahogany doors to the balcony. You open them up, revealing a raven-haired man leaning on the stone railing. The Vongola's cloud guardian simply looks up at the night sky.

"You're never with the crowd," you said. "Always just… _around somewhere_." His blue eyes look at yours.

"I prefer being alone…" he replies, then lands a sweet peck on your lips.

"With you, [Y/N]."


	3. Because (Yamamoto)

**A/N: **Here's the third chapter for my first reader-insert oneshot/drabble collection. Yamamoto is such a playful character, so I had a lot of fun featuring him in this chapter. But trying to describe a situation well enough still proves to be difficult in exactly 100 words. Lol. I tried my best though, so please read and leave me a review to help me improve! Oh, and if you guys haven't figured it out yet by now, I name the chapters after the prompts I was given.

**I do not own Kateyo Hitman Reborn! or any of the characters. The challenge idea was by reminiscent-afterthought. I only claim the writing as mine. This is a reader insert story, meaning you are a part of it. All you have to do is replace [Y/N] with your name!**

* * *

**iii.)** Because

Holding the bat unconfidently in your hands, you get into batting position. You hear Yamamoto yell from the picher's plate.

"Ready [Y/N]?" You nod and his eyes narrow. He throws the ball; it rockets past your ear. You saw it only for a split second. The boy loosens up again and laughs while walking toward you.

"You almost killed me!" You shriek. "What if that ball hit me— " he cuts you off by pressing his lips to your cheek.

"W-why did you do that?" You blushed red.

"_Just because_."

"Because what?!"

"I felt like it. You look cute angry."


End file.
